


Taste The Rainbow

by Missyswife37



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missyswife37/pseuds/Missyswife37
Summary: A young man's College struggles turn into the ultimate Cinderella story when his unseen client becomes unknowingly infatuated. Will their fairy tale have more than the multiple mysterious happy endings when they finally reveal their truths to each other?
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Jared has worked at Taste the Rainbow, a little coffee shop a block from campus, for two summers and he has never seen the likes of tall, blond, and gorgeous in here before.

He does know the man standing next to him. Mr. Tom Welling, the accountant for Ackles, Inc. Mr. Welling tries to ask Jared out every time he comes in for his latte and Danish.

Without fail, Jared replies with a resounding 'No.'

"Hey Stephen can you get Mr. Welling his espresso for me? I need to go pull danishes and bagels," asked Jared, not waiting for his co-worker/friend's response before he is power walking towards the back room.

"Yea sure, Jay," said Stephen, watching his friend, noticing the blush tinging his cheeks and neck under his long brunette hair, wondering what or who caused that reaction in confident, gorgeous, tall, Jared Padalecki.

Stephen smiled, looking at Welling like he was a fresh baked good as he handed over the espresso. "Jay, you got that danish?" Licking his lips with his eyes hooded.

Jared came walking out with a tray full of danishes and fresh-cut bagels. "Thanks love," said Stephen wrapping a cheese danish in wax paper before putting it into a small paper box, handing it to Mr. Welling with a wink. Making a huff of a laugh leave the kissable, sinful, cherry lips of the man standing with him.

"Such great service here, huh Tom?"

"What might we get you handsome?" asked Stephen with a flirty smile.

"Coffee black, two sugars," said the blond, licking his lips as he stared at the long fingers connected to huge hands that were carefully putting the danishes and bagels into a clear standing case. Slowly his eyes traveled up to strong forearms and breathtaking biceps to thick sturdy shoulders. A strong jaw and cute as can be dimples on an incredible baby face was shrouded behind soft, wavy, brunette...no chestnut...hair. He paid for his coffee and turned around to walk out the door with Tom, afraid he might cum in his pants like a virgin.

The bell rings above the door as a pretty redhead walks in the shop, "Hey Jay!" As she waves to Jared, he smiles and walks back to put the large tray away. Dani, Jared's best gal pal since high school, shimmies over to the counter where Stephen is wiping down a coffee spill. "Hey, Jughead! What's up with Moe?"

"Did you see that fine piece of ass that just left?" asked Stephen nodding to the front door.

"Who? Jensen?" asked Dani looking towards the door, seeing her boss and his accountant walking across the street back to the building Jensen Ackles owns.

"Alright girl, you better spill! How do you know the object of our li'l Jay's desire?" asked Stephen completely captivated in the short, petite redhead's gaze.

"If I told you, Stephen, I'd have to kill you. Now get me a Frappuccino and get Jay's Hot ass out here," said Dani, teasing.

"Jay-Jay! Dani wants her fag-o-ccino!" Stephen calls into the back, Dani smacks him on the arm giggling.

Jared walks out to the counter "What's up Dani? Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"Yes. I need a huge favor," fluttering her lashes at him.

He groans -any favor means she has a plan to fix him up with some loser from Ackles, Inc.- making her Frappuccino, almost making a mess with the whipped cream at her next words.

"Mr. Ackles wants me to plan a masquerade ball for his charity to help animal shelters," she knows Jared has a soft spot for animals and he was good at putting together a party.

"Dani, why?" whined Jared as he slid her drink across the counter.

"I'll make you a deal. You help me with this and I won't set you up with anyone from Ackles, Inc. ever again," said Dani as she fluttered her lashes.

Jared sighed 'fine' through gritted teeth.

Dani squealed as she put her drink down to clap her hands together and holding her arms out for a hug. Jared rolled his eyes as he embraced her.

"Now get back to work before Mr. Ackles fires you and won't get a look at my superb party making," chuckled Jared.

Dani pouts as she takes her drink with her, waving at both boys, out the door.

Stephen, busy with another order, shook his head and chuckled under his breath as Dani walks out.

"Well, Milo will be here in a few. I got to get home before my other job starts," said Jared as he unties his apron, taking it off to hang it up near the soda station.

"Ah yes the 'take your clothes off and strut your stuff' job," smirked Stephen as he rang up an elderly couple who gave him a disgusted look.

Jared shook his head at Stephen and walked out the door, turning the corner of the building where he locked his Domahidy Steel Titanium 29er Mountain bike, green and white, to get headed back to their house. He lived with Stephen and Jared's best friend from high school, Chad, in a house on the outskirts of the campus, not far out. It was an old frat house that was no longer used by the college.

Jared rode the 3-4 blocks to and from the coffee shop every day, whereas Stephen ran or jogged it, to keep in shape. Jared had to keep trim and in shape for his second job as an escort. The coffee shop kept food on the table for the three of them, where the escort job kept Jared in college tuition and textbooks. Chad worked at a nursing home as an LNA, struggling at graveyard shifts and passing his classes to become an RN, he was normally home sleeping by the time Jared got back to the house.

The house was nothing special, it was an older house, multiple rooms. The boys had gotten a deal on the rent for fixing the floors and front porch on their own. One weekend, 3 gallons of paint to the outside and another 5 inside, plus a hammer and nails to hold things together. What mattered to the three boys was it was theirs.

Jared parked his bike on the porch and went inside, "Yo Chad!" hollered Jared walking through their spacious living room with a big curved TV on the wall with surround sound system, wrap-around couch. No one answered; Chad must be sleeping upstairs in his room.

Jared grabbed a bottle of water from the equally spacious kitchen and made his way to his room, just off of the game room on the first floor.

He sighed, taking off his shirt, to prepare to climb into the shower down the hall to rid himself of the coffee and sugar smell before his next job. He finally fell into bed, under a fitful sleep with visions of green eyes, dirty blond hair and a strong jaw.

His alarm was set for 7 p.m., so Jared would have plenty of time to get ready before the town car would come to retrieve him for his appointment.

****

A knock on his office door broke him out of his reverie.

"Yea," said Jensen, pulling paperwork into his slouch bag and straightening his tie.

"Hey you ready? Plane leaves in an hour," said Tom standing in the doorway.

"Yea," answered Jensen walking towards the door.

He normally had his assistant, Genevieve, get his coffee from the cafe across the street for him in the mornings. Tom asked if they could stop to get much needed morning fuel for the trip to the airport.

Jensen was surprised to see His Jared behind the counter, working diligently. He quickly schooled his expression to not let it show on his face.

Of course, the young man wouldn't know Jensen from Adam. Every time they met for an appointment Jared was blindfolded and Jensen never said a word, only used touch for communication.

Seeing him now, it was all he could do to keep his hands in his pockets and his dick to himself. The stocky guy working with Jared was overly flirtatious with Tom, it was almost embarrassing. Jensen was paying too much attention to Jared to really pay the other much mind though. By the time they got their order and headed out of the cafe, Jensen was hard as nails and Tom noticed.

He walked back across the street to their town car; Jensen was kind of in a daze, daydreaming of the fine, tanned chest with lickable, toned abs, strong arms cuffed to his bed, and the sweetest noises coming from kissable lips as he got into the car.

"Ummmm.... Jensen, I get the impression that you saw something back there you like. Business owners don't just walk around tenting their fancy pants all day," said Tom with a cocky smirk as he got into the car next to his boss.

Jensen grumbled something under his breath and palmed himself through his jeans as the car pulled away from the curb.

The moment he and Tom stepped off the plane in Dallas, things weren't going as planned. The driver was late picking them up, the restaurant lost their lunch reservation and the warehouse manager was called out for a family Emergency. Beyond stressed, Jensen was looking over all the invoices for defective items returned, not finding the one he was looking for in the chaos known as an office.

He pulled at his short, blond hair in frustration, took out his phone and dialed his assistant Genevieve.

"Gen, I need you to call Allience for me and set up a meeting for tonight."

"Yes sir, I assumed you wouldn't be back until tomorrow."

"I'll be on the red-eye in mere hours after I burn this office to a crisp!"

"Things that bad, sir?"

"You have no idea," hanging up with a huff.

He continued to pour over all the invoices he could find among the melee. After an hour of searching, he finally found it lying under a makeshift paperweight of a broken stapler on the desk. Rolling his eyes at the dust clogging his nose and dirtying his clothing, Jensen stepped out of the office and headed down the hall toward the shipping manager's office to get the item reshipped to the important client.

Half way to the manager's office, his phone beeps. Incoming text from Allience 'usual; 11:00pm; penthouse?'

He quickly texted back 'Thank you' as he continued down the hall with a smirk on his face. Thinking about it he takes his phone out again and texts 'no blindfold needed.'

He had a special surprise for his playmate

****

There's a huge human-sized box, dressed up as a present, in the middle of the Penthouse as Jared walked in. It's not unusual for this client to have weird expectations, Jared had never seen this client's face (nor his body for that matter). He was always required to wear a blindfold before knocking. When he had gotten the call for this meeting, he was told that the blindfold was not needed; he now knows why.

He looked the box over, noticed holes in the box, the first thing to come to mind was air holes so the client could breathe. Looking closer, he noticed they were big enough for a penis to slide into. There was a huge gift tag on the top of the box.

To Jared:  
No questions, just insert your gorgeous cock into a hole.  
Love, JA

Shrugging, he moved closer to one of the many holes. Undoing the zipper of his worn denim jeans hesitantly, Jared pulled his cock out and stepped closer to the hole that was at hip level. He started as he felt something hot and wet on the underside of his shaft, realizing it was his client's tongue. Light kitten licks up and down his length, before he was fully engulfed, almost to the hilt. Jared knew he was big, also knew his client couldn't take all of him. He felt himself hit the back of the client's throat and heard a muffled moan along with the vibrations of it.  
Jared again was startled when he felt a warm hand wrap itself around the base of his cock, struggling to keep from thrusting his hips as his client's mouth slid up and down his swollen shaft, blowing him with his tight, hot, wet mouth.

Panting hard and trying to keep a steady grip on the top of the box, Jared has all he can do not to come too quickly, knowing his client likes to drag things out. The client must have felt him getting close, a loud pop, Jared felt cool air hit his skin as the client gave the base of his cock a hard squeeze before letting go.

Pulling back out of the hole, Jared decided to try another, to see what his client would do. Would he continue to blow him or give him a handjob?

Rounding the box, Jared puts his cock in a lower hole, this one he had to be on his knees for. As soon as he put his cock through the hole, he felt a cool liquid run over the sensitive head, dripping down his balls, a gentle hand stroking him. More liquid runs over his cock; he realizes that it must be lube.

So far so good.

All of a sudden, tight, warm heat grips his cock. Jared quickly realizes it's his client's ass. Thrusting forward as far as the box will let him go, he feels his client riding his big fat cock unsheathed. Moaning, gripping the top of the box, and thrusting against it, Jared can't get enough. Suddenly the tight, warm heat is replaced by a wet, tight mouth, tongue lapping against the vein on the underside of his member.

Jared comes in his client's mouth feeling every drop sucked from him. Blitzed out and sated, Jared pulls himself from the hole and tucks his cock back into his boxers and jeans. Leaving the hotel suite, he entered the elevator. Reaching the main lobby, he had a grin on his face and one hell of a memory in his brain.

The Town car was waiting for him outside of the building to take him home. Jared was replaying the night's events in his head all the way home. He has never experienced anything like this client before. The box was definitely a surprise for him. The holes perfectly placed so that you couldn't see inside of it. Once the car had stopped in front of his home, he received an envelope from the driver and was sent along his way.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking up the porch and unlocking the door, he was met by a very tired looking Chad in the kitchen. He was sitting at the table with his hands wrapped around a cup of coffee.

"Dude, we need to talk about this."

"No, we don't. Let it go," said Jared grabbing a cup down from the cupboard to pour himself some fresh coffee looking at his best friend still in his scrubs from work

"Dude, what if you were to get a client into... I don't know... hitting you and shit. I don't like it," said Chad concerned for his friend.

"Allience isn't like that. They screen all of their clients and the escorts have to tell the company their likes and dislikes, besides I only have one client," said Jared bringing the cup to his mouth to take a sip.

Chad still wasn't impressed, "But what happens if a client does do something you don't like?"

"I have my safe word. I use it and the client stops. If the client doesn't stop after the safe word is used then I have the right to kick their ass," smirked Jared behind his coffee.

"Alright fine, but I'm still gonna worry about you... So, I heard Danneel sucked you into yet another Ackles, Inc. scheme of hers," said Chad chuckling at the frown that now graced his best friends face.

"Fucking Stephen," muttered Jared putting his cup in the sink.

"Hey! Not Stephen's fault Dani has a big mouth and told Sophia," said Chad as he got up to put his cup in the sink and stretch, Sophia was Chad's on-again, off-again girlfriend from hell.

"She what!? Oh great. I'm off to bed, I have a meeting with Dani at nine," shrugging his shoulders in defeat.

"Good luck. Hope she doesn't set you up with any old guys," laughed Chad walking up the stairs to his room.

****

Dani's office at Ackles, Inc  
9 AM

Jared showed up ten minutes early and was instructed to wait in the lobby. The lobby was industrial white walls with grey carpet and black furniture. Whatever interior designer decorated this place must not have had an imagination.

Things weren't much different when Dani lead him to her office. The same décor was throughout the office building from what Jared could see. The only thing that spiced up Dani's tiny office was her collection of Pop Art figurines lined up along her desk.

"So, what exactly do you need help with?" asked Jared looking everywhere but at Dani, highly impressed with her position with this company.

"Well, I did write out a timeline of sorts for you to look over," handing Jared a piece of copy paper to look at:

• Get the announcements out - Dani  
• Choose a design for the invites - Jared  
• Have them printed and couriered to leave enough time for RSVPs - Dani  
• Plan out a menu - Jared  
• Find the caterers and a bakery to get the plans started for the food - Jared  
• Contacting press and a few photographers - Dani

"You figuring out the invite design comes first. That could possibly take a while and I will be talking to a few Press members and photogs I know, calling in favors.

"Don't worry, I'm letting you use my company car and a company credit card for all of this. Try to go cheap as possible, but not too cheap," said Dani patting his shoulder. "I already set up a Ballroom, got supplies for the large decorations, and not to mention the sound equipment for music and the speeches."

"OK, so I guess if you want me to start shopping on the rest, you are coming with. Nope! Dani no buts! You want my help, I will. You have to come with me to make sure it's the things you want, I'm not making a zillion trips," said Jared looking at her seriously.

"Alright fine. Just let me make a few calls first and then we will go, OK?" she started calling around to local Zoo's and Shelters for guest speakers, and then collaborating back and forth with the Charity on what the evening's talk points will be.

****

Jared was bending over Dani's desk looking over the list of things she had given him when a man walked into the office. Startled by the clearing of a throat, Jared stood up straight and turned around to see who it was. The tall, blond, green-eyed man, from the other day at the café, was standing in the doorway looking Jared up and down with a heated gaze.

Jared smiled and moved away from the desk to reveal Dani sitting in her office chair on the phone. She saw her boss, Mr. Ackles, in the doorway and told the person on the other end of the call she would get back to them.

"Mr. Ackles, how can I help you Sir?" stammered Dani as she put the receiver in its cradle.

"I was just stopping by to see how the event planning was going; Sally said you had someone helping you," not taking his eyes off of Jared as he addressed Dani. He was going to have that image of a perfectly-shaped ass in tight-fitting jeans with seductive long legs bent over his desk in his mind for the rest of the day, lucky him.

"Yes, I hope you don't mind, my friend Jared is very good at coordinating events and is willing to help," blushed a nervous Dani.

"I... I don't mind, really. Not the first time I've had to get Dani organized," stammered Jared nervously, looking at the floor and thinking about baseball to keep his erection under control. The man was Hot, like model hot! He can't believe this man is Dani's boss; he's not sure what he was expecting, but not this 30 something, gorgeous piece of hotness!

"Good! Good, I'm glad you took care to get help Danneel; this is a very special event for me and I'm sure you will do a great job putting it together," said Mr. Ackles as he turned and left the office, once out in the hall the man had to readjust himself a little to walk normally.

****

After the encounter with Dani's boss, they decided to hit the road to several party shops that Jared was familiar with to price and look at different styles of things for the event. Dani helped as much as she could, though most of the deciding was on Jared's part. Not too tacky or tasteless, but classy and dignified.

Classic white and black table cloths, napkins, plates, and clear glassware. As he explained to Dani, they weren't putting together a kegger at a frat house, but rather a charity ball for the wealthy and entitled. Next, they went to a high-end liquor store to order cases of Champaign and Bourbon, along with local brews of beer. The last thing on the list was to go to their friend's studio to pick out the invitations.

Sandy McCoy owned and operated a small event planning studio, she often let Jared use her supplies for his smaller venues he was always involved in. Together, Jared and Dani were talked into using a paw print style paper with black block lettering that looked like it belonged on an advertisement of PetCo.

"I don't know San... I just think it screams PetSmart!" said Jared, still looking over the font on the invites. "This is a charity event for Ackles, Inc. Do you really think we should go with this one Dani?"

"I like it. I don't think any of the guests will really care what the font looks like," said Dani looking over her notes on what the invites need to address.

"Are you having entertainment at this thing?" asked Sandy staring longingly at Jared.

"It's a Masquerade Ball, there will be fire breathers and mystics performing there, it's black-tie only and of course Masks are required. The event also includes a bachelor and bachelorette auction to raise funds for these poor animals in need," said Dani excitedly.

Jared raised his eyebrows at that, secretly wondering if Dani's boss would be in the auction. He had no idea if the man was married or not, nevermind straight or gay.

****

Jason, Steve, and Chris convinced Jensen, Mr. Workaholic, to go out to a bar that night. Listen to the band, drink a couple of beers, play a little pool.

It was supposed to be a relaxing, fun, guy's night out until a gang of college kids walked in.

Besides being loud, Jensen noticed a rather tall, lean, brunette among the crowd that had a very familiar laugh and the way his dimples showed as he did so were so sensuous. He watched the group for a while and noticed how Jared played with the strings that were hanging down from a hole in his worn jeans. His legs splayed just so, and the way he was looking at his redheaded VP of Marketing, implied that he was talking to a friend, not a lover.

He wished so deeply that he would one day get to have that same attention and more from that man, but he shook himself from that train of thought quickly when Jason yelled to him to rack up the balls on the table before him. Thankfully Chris, his foster brother, didn't notice the way he was staring at the group. He wouldn't let Jensen rest if he had.

****

Jared had a whiskey on the rocks in his hand and Stephen... fucking Stephen... on his lap trying very drunkenly to whisper sexy things in his ear, making him laugh.

"Hey! Stephen, get off his lap! Jared is All Mine tonight!" said Dani, smirking as she swatted him on the arm to get him to move.

"Why do you get him?" pouted Stephen, getting up to let Dani take his place.

"Cuz, unlike you, I won't ask him about the first thing that pops up!" she giggled taking a sip of her Mai Tai.

Jared wasn't drunk, but Stephen and Chad were. Chad was being his annoying self and hitting on anything with boobs and a vagina.

Jared slid Dani off his lap with the excuse of 'nature calls' after watching Chad get rejected by the fourth woman in a bridal party. The band was setting up as he grabbed Chad by the arm to drag him to the men's room.

Jensen noticed Jared walking with a very drunk man to the bathroom. Frowning, he told his friends that he would be right back and headed for the john.

"Dude, you need to stop trying to get lucky with random chicks! What will Soph think about this?" asked Jared standing at the urinal.

"Doesn't matter, she dumped me again," replied Chad as he zipped up.

"Yea well, do you blame her?" asked Jared zipping his own pants.

Chad started listing to the side, drunker than Jared thought.

****

Jensen walked in as the two were talking, standing at the urinals, listening to their conversation. He was glad that this man with Jared was just a friend, a straight friend at that. He could admit to himself that he was getting possessive, not liking the feeling it gave him.

Jared didn't notice Jensen in the bathroom. He kept one hand on Chad as they exited back to their friends. Getting a fresh drink and a very handsy Stephen back in his lap, Jared was pulled back into the conversation his friends were having as the band started to play.

Jensen waited ten full heartbeats to exit the bathroom and headed back to his friends at the pool tables.

"Jenny, why you look like your cat just shit on your couch?" asked Chris. Leave it to his foster brother to notice the frown he had been trying to hide.

"What? Oh, it's nothing, just work shit," said Jensen in a huff. What was getting to him, was trying to figure out these feelings he was starting to have for his escort...

He couldn't very well tell his brother and best friends that though; what would they think? A billionaire that needs an escort to get the job done, how pathetic can he be? They didn't know the certain appetite he had in the bedroom either, and he wasn't going to give that kind of information away.

He took a swig of his beer and looked over at the group, seeing the co-worker of Jared's all over his lap. His possessiveness heightens to a new level. He slowly swallows the crisp hops and barley liquid down as he watches the blond currently in Jared's lap, licking and sucking at his ear.

Jared's laugh could be heard over the din of the bar. Jensen saw red, he wanted to walk over there and pull the blond from his lap... and do what exactly? He shook himself from his own thoughts and went back to laughing and joking with his own friends.

****

"Would you stop that? I'm starting to think you're the reason why I can't get a boyfriend," chuckled Jared to Stephen, moving him away.

"Aww JareBear, I could be your boyfriend though," giggles Stephen, grabbing for Jared's drink to take a sip.

"Not on your life Amell!" sneered Chad, sitting across from them looking sad and lonely.

Stephen stuck his tongue out at him and got up from Jared's lap to head for the bar for another beer.

****

It's six am and Jared was slow-moving from the drinking he did the night before. He made it to the cafe by 7 to start baking the bagels and danishes. Stephen waltzed in at eight, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, a cocky smile plastered on his lips.

"What you so happy about?" asked a hungover Jared.

"My plan worked! Flirt with you for most of the night and Mr. Right Now fell at my feet. I had a wonderful romp in the back of his Chevy pickup and here I am, happy as a clam!" cheered Stephen.

Jared just rolled his eyes as he wiped his hands off on his apron. "I'm so glad I could have been of some use to you, even if you did give me blue balls, ass."

"Hey! I offered, you said no. Not my fault!" replied Stephen, tying his apron around his slim waist.

Jared set about getting the danishes and bagels out of the oven, carrying the heavy tray out to the front counter, Stephen flirting with Tom Welling once again. Jared smiled a small smile as he put the baked goods into the display case.

"Excuse me," said a dark-haired woman as Jared turned to carry the tray out back.

"Yes, Ma'am how can I help you?" dimples on full display.

"Would you mind making Mr. Ackles' coffee for me?" the woman was wearing a black pencil skirt with a light blue blouse, her hair up in a messy bun, looking very serious.

"Of course, just let me take care of this and I will be right with you," Jared went out back, putting the tray back on the rack and took a minute. She wanted him to make 'Mr. I'm so fine and sexy as hell that I could pass for a God's' coffee.

 _'Get a hold of yourself Jared! He's just a guy for crying out loud! You only met him once and you acted like a fool, you can make the man's coffee. It's only an Americano, no big deal. Besides he's not here so you won't get nervous.'_ After his little pep talk to himself he walks out to the front to make the coffee.

"Good morning Jared," said Tom Welling from the counter.

"Morning Mr. Welling, no danish today?" smiled Jared as he put the cover on the to-go cup in his hand, bringing it to the side of the counter the woman was on.

"Jared, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Tom?" he asked, smiling a predator's smile.

"How many times are we going to do this dance, Mr. Welling? I'm not interested; I have someone, thank you." He smiled thinking of his client, yup have someone indeed.

"Thank you so much, Jared, was it?" said the woman. "Mr. Ackles will appreciate it," not letting it show that she was intently listening to his conversation with that idiot Welling.

"I'm glad to make your morning a little easier, my friend told me he's not really a morning person. I hope you and Mr. Ackles have a good day," he said with an awkward chuckle.

****

The woman, obviously Mr. Ackles' PA or something, and Welling walked out together.

"Oh, he's not going to like hearing that Jared's taken," said Tom as they crossed the street.

"Maybe he just said that to get you to stop flirting with him," said Genevieve, walking into the building.

"Better hope so. When Jensen wants something, he gets it," said Tom as they walked into the elevator together.


	3. Chapter 3

Both Tom and Genevieve burst into his office, both talking at the same time over one another. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but saw a Taste the Rainbow cup in Genevieve's hand.

"Is that mine?" asked Jensen licking his lips, almost being able to taste the coffee from where he stands behind his desk.

They both shut up as their boss speaks and looks longingly at the cup in the woman's hand.

"Yes sir, I made sure the young man made it correctly for you," said Genevieve handing over the cup.

Taking a long sip, closing his eyes to savor the taste and flavor of the sweetness of coffee, he slowly opened his eyes after that initial sip and looks expectantly at his assistant and accountant. "Well? You came here to speak to me so speak or get back to work."

"Jared is with someone sir," blurted out Tom.

"I'm sure he only said that to get Tom to stop flirting with him sir," pleaded Genevieve.

Jensen looked down at his cup, he hadn't had enough coffee yet for this, he sighed as he thought things over. _'Why on earth would he be an escort if he was taken?' 'Does his other half know?' 'Could he be referring to me as his taken party?' 'Tom does flirt with him a lot, maybe Gen is right.' 'Dani is friends with him, maybe I should... No, no! Not going to give myself away like that.'_

"Sir? Are... are you alright?" asked Genevieve looking at her boss in concern.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. I have that Kinko's meeting in 15 mins, right?" struggling to smile and lifting his cup to his mouth. _'At least the man can make one helluva coffee, even if he is taken.'_

****

The whole day was shot to hell; throughout both of his meetings all he could focus on were long legs parted just right on his bed, the lovely pants and whimpers that had ghosted out of a luscious, pink, bitten mouth, the way he'd felt under him as Jensen rode him that night, two weeks ago. How beautiful he had been with the grey silk blindfold covering his eyes, holding his sweat-soaked hair in place.

Jensen could barely concentrate during his meetings, he had to take deep breaths every so often to stave the tenting in his expensive slacks.

Jensen was just walking off the elevator into the lobby when he spotted Dani. She was headed straight toward him, looking over some papers and huffing a sigh.

"Hello Dani. Is everything alright?" asked Jensen catching her by the shoulders so she wouldn't walk into him.

"Oh! Mr. Ackles, sir! Yes, everything is fine," startled and a bit shaken, Dani tried to smile.

"I hope it's not the ball that has you stressed," said Jensen, pulling away as soon as she had her footing steady.

"Oh no. I just came from seeing my moron best friend, Jared, the one helping me. I love him, but he can be idiotic sometimes," she said trying to hold back her laugh.

"What did Jared do?" asked innocently.

"He told Tom Welling he was seeing someone when he is not. I have a feeling that he said that to keep Tom from flirting with him along with our friend Stephen, who has a habit of manhandling Jared," said Dani with a sigh. "If only the boy were straight; the things I'd do to him!" she giggled as the elevator doors closed on a shocked Mr. Ackles.

The girl is torturous as HELL, as least she saved him the angst of figuring out how to ask without being blatant. He had guessed the latter of the two. He walked out the door and into the waiting car to his lunch meeting.

****

Jared was flustered as he got on his bike to ride back to his house; the meeting with Dani just put him in a foul mood. He's halfway home when his phone beeped, letting him know he had a text message. He stopped in the middle of the path he was on to take out his phone:

*Allience: Tonight, client would like you to wear comfy jeans, t-shirt, and blindfold* Private Number

Jared got a little excited. He quickly texted back his acceptance of the terms and pedaled toward home to get some rest. He thought he was going to need it.

When he got home, however, Sophia was there screaming at Chad for whatever reason. Jared groaned, knowing he would have to play referee for the next how many hours it takes to make her leave so he could go to bed. He walked into the house to find Chad sitting on the couch playing a video game while the girl was screeching at him to stop and listen to her.

Jared escaped to the kitchen to get a drink and then to his room to get fresh clothes. They could wait until he took a damn shower to get the sugar and coffee smell out of his hair. They wanna fight, let 'em. All he wanted to do was pass out for a couple of hours before meeting with his client.

He didn't even have enough energy to jerk off in the shower, he was so tired. He stepped out of the shower and started to dry off when he heard Sophia yelling at him. He threw on his lounge pants and opened the door, his hair still dripping wet.

"What?!" he yelled down the hall at her.

"Were you two out drinking last night?" she accused.

"Yeah, so what?! He was fine! He didn't get that drunk, no bar fights. I'm going to bed, my next shift starts at nine," he huffed, tired of the jealousy that always came with these two.

"Chad! What has Jared's panties in a bunch?" Jared heard Sophia say as he closed his door to shut them out. He flopped onto his bed, grabbing his phone to set his alarm for eight pm and drifted off.

The town car was right outside waiting for him. He's dressed in his most comfortable jeans, the ones that curved over his ass just right but were easy enough to slip off and a Red Hood t-shirt with the Bat Symbol on it. Beanie on his head (since he fell asleep with his hair wet) and the grey silk blindfold in his front pocket, Jared is all set to go. He just had to slip on his sneakers.... his phone chimed, an incoming text from Dani:

*I'm on my way over U better be there!*

"Shit," said Jared to himself, Dani didn't know about his other job. He quickly responded.

*Hey sorry, not home. On a date.*  
*With who?* Dani❤  
*Nonya*  
*I see, hold out on me.* Dani❤  
*Don't wait up!*

Jared walked out of the house, locking the door behind him and got into the car.

****

They pulled up to the hotel. Jared was about to get out when the driver (he never spoke to any of the drivers so didn't know their names) handed him something from the front seat.

"The boss would like you to wear this one tonight," said a thick Russian or something of the sort accent.

"Th..thank you," stammered Jared as he took the new blindfold and got out of the car.

Walking into the building and onto the elevator, he looked at the blindfold in his hand, it was a red satin slip of cloth. Red Satin with a sort of shaded mesh in the eye area, Jared can see but only shadows and silhouettes when he tied it on in front of his client's door.

He knocked three times before someone let Jared in, the person grabbed him by the hands to lead him slowly and carefully to the bedroom. The client was waiting there, and he could see immediately that Jared was tense. He sauntered up to him and started to rub his shoulders to soothe him, then walked backward leading Jared to a bed. He meticulously undressed Jared, taking care not to dislodge the slip of fabric from his face and guided him to lie down on soft sheets.

Jared could just make out the client's powerful silhouette as he made his way toward him. The outline of his body was as lithe, graceful, and beautiful as the mental picture created from the times he's touched him. He's been able to almost memorize this man's entire physique from his fingertips alone. The young man knows by the smell of the familiar cologne and the soft but calloused hands, that he was handed off to his client by a mysterious person.

He heard the click of a door closing thereafter, as he was lead forward. His arms were raised to shed him of his shirt, careful of the blindfold about his face. Deft hands at his belt and the sound of his zipper being pulled down. The feeling of the soft jeans sliding down his legs to pool at his feet. He was then guided to a bed with soft sheets below him, stretched out naked upon it on his back.

The client then administered a full-body, relaxing massage, starting at his feet gradually working up his long legs. Moving to his hips and groin, making him whimper and thrust a little. His calloused hands smoothing over rock hard abs to pebbled hard nipples (so sensitive to the touch). Kneading every muscle along the way. This lasted for about 20 mins before Jared was whimpering and panting. He wanted Jared completely comfortable and pliant so when he began to mark him up with kisses and gentle nips, he could thoroughly take Jared apart. He would have the younger man quivering and begging before he claimed him entirely.

Jared felt hands kneading at his feet at first, trying not to kick out due to being ticklish. Next came firm, steady pressure on his legs and thighs; his brain caught up, realizing that his client was massaging him into submission. He fully accepted and relaxed into the touches. Whimpering and moaning at every slide of the man's hands on his skin, painstakingly taking him apart piece by piece. Soon, his hands were replaced by his lips and teeth, nipping and kissing at his body. Places Jared didn't realize he was sensitive or had an erogenous zone.

All too soon he felt warm breath against his hip, the press of lush lips against his skin moving closer to his already leaking hard cock. He was so close to losing it until he felt a hard squeeze at the base of his shaft, stopping the encroaching orgasm. Jared's head swam, lust pounded through his veins like a herd of cattle on the prairie. He closed his eyes and his head tipped back as he struggled for control.

He felt his client's hot breath and five o'clock shadow rubbing against the sensitive skin of his perineum and hole. It made him shiver. A wet rasp of a tongue and the sharp nip of teeth at his rim was all the warning received before the client pressed deep inside him with tongue and finger. It burned a little but was so worth the pain. Jared rocked up onto his tongue, and felt fingers now digging into Jared's hips to still the small, instinctive rolling motions.

"Oh shit! I'm... I'm gonna... oh fuck! Yes!" whimpered Jared as he struggled for some relief, his balls tight, so close to the edge. Again, his client staved off his orgasm by squeezing the base of his cock as he slid two more fingers into him slightly scissoring them to open his tight channel.

Jared heard to snick of a cap, felt the cool gel rubbed along his rim before the breath he was holding was knocked out of him as his client thrust his hard member into the tightness. Relaxing into each thrust that was given with such fierce force. His client claiming him once and for all with a sharp bite to his collar bone.

Finally, as he was allowed to cum, Jared blacked out with the powerful surge of it. He came to with his client still thrusting deep within him, felt the man's orgasm coating the inside of his ass. The man slumped over him heavily, breathing as fast as his heart was beating. Carefully, the client stood and pulled his softened cock out of Jared. Jared felt a warm wet cloth running over his chest and then his ass.

He was then sat upright; dizziness swam over him like a wave as he was gently prodded into his clothes. He felt a soft kiss placed to his cheek and hands on his. He was lead out into the hallway from which he had entered. Hearing the door close behind him, Jared took off the blindfold and headed to the elevator to the waiting car. His ass sore, skin marked, feeling well and utterly used.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

Day of the Charity Ball:

Dani had Jared running around here, there, and everywhere getting last minute things for the event of the season, or so it would seem. Meanwhile, she was stuck at work behind her desk making last-minute phone calls and checking on the entertainment.

Jared just got back to Rainbow to start his afternoon shift when he got yet another text from her:

*Our Masks just arrived, see you tonight!* Dani❤  
*What u mean OUR? I just helped plan it!*  
*You're my date! DON'T Wheedle out of it Padalecki!* Dani❤

Jared huffed a sigh as he tied his apron on and waited on the next customer. A man with dark, shoulder-length hair, deep blue eyes and a smile that went on forever walked up to the counter.

"Hi, what can I get for you?" asked Jared, smiling with dimples on full display.

"Well, I'd like a large black with 3 sugars and a Mocha Latte made with milk and 4 Splenda," said the man looking Jared up and down. He was kinda cute, in a giant, lanky, puppy kinda way.

"Sure," said Jared taking a moment to think about the black with 3 sugars... only one person he knows that takes it like that, Mr. Ackles.

He had spent all morning setting up the ballroom for the event tonight, and now he had to cover Milo's shift until six and try not to think about Mr. Ackles' hot ass all night and embarrass himself on Dani's arm. He put the cup under the latte machine, the hot wand goes off burning him on his hand.

"Sonofa...!" exclaims Jared shaking his hand as he gets the cover on the cup with the other.

"Are you alright?" asked the man as Jared turned around to put the two drinks on the counter, concern darkening his eyes. He felt the need to reach over the counter to inspect the burn himself, but refrained from doing that, just barely.

"Yea, things like this keep me here." Jared wanted to roll his eyes. Of course, Mr. Ackles could land a hot kind of guy like this man in front of him. _'Maybe I should just tell Dani I'm sick and not go to the ball tonight,'_ thought Jared. This guy would probably be all over a man like Mr. Ackles and Jared just couldn't stomach it. "That will be $6.50."

"Man, he'd better appreciate me," muttered the man digging in his pocket for some money. _'Jensen seriously needs to get out of the office more. I'm gonna have to talk with him,'_ he thought to himself.

"Have a good day," smiled Jared. _'Why would Mr. Ackles not appreciate him? That really didn't make sense.'_ Jared just kept his mouth shut and took the man's money, smiling. He watched him walk away and then waited on the next customer.

****

Chris left the coffee Shoppe with beverages in hand and crossed the street to Ackles, Inc. _'That guy is so Jensen's type. Wonder why he never goes to get his own damn coffee,'_ thinks Chris as he walks into the building and takes the elevator to Jensen's office.

****

Dani had just gotten off the phone with the DJ she booked for tonight's event and was heading out for a late lunch after texting Jared. The box containing Jared's mask was sitting on her desk. It was a beautiful powder blue with little white gemstones encrusted into the line around the eyes; it would go perfectly with the other surprise she had in store for her friend.

Jensen waited until she left in the elevator before walking into her office. He picked up the box and replaced her mask with a mask he picked specially for Jared. A beautiful, fiery red mask with gold and black lace-patterned etching along the eyes and nose, it fit with how Jensen saw the boy. Fiery in all sexual sense, with unmistakable beauty all around it.

Jensen left her office quickly, spotting Chris by his own office door. He all but ran to it, hiding the box still in his hand from view. Entering his office, he put the mask initially meant for Jared under his desk before Chris could question him.

"Here's your coffee you Royal Bastard," said Chris handing him the coffee. They really needed to have this talk, but he just looked swamped and stressed out. He really didn't wanna piss him off.

"Thanks, so you didn't just come here to bring me coffee, what's up?" asked Jensen taking a sip of the now lukewarm beverage. Knowing his foster brother way better than he knew himself; he wanted something.

"Checking up on you," smiled Chris from behind his own cup. Oh, he's in for it now. Here comes the bitchface he loved and adored.

"I have a ball tonight in honor of raising money for wildlife and you're checking up on me?" sighed Jensen placing his coffee on his desk as he sorted through important paperwork. Trying so hard not to think about Jared as he licked the coffee from his lips.

"Yes, I'm worried about you and before you say I have no right, little brother, I have all the right in the world!" said Chris sitting down in the leather chair across from the polished oak desk. He had seen him leave his event coordinator's office with a box in his hand, but thought better of mentioning it.

"Why is that?" asked Jensen, not looking up from the papers on his desk, trying to ignore him. Not thinking of the last appointment he had with a certain tall, floppy-haired man with hard abs and dimples, making his cock harden against his zipper. Nope, not thinking about it.

"When was the last time you had someone warming your bed? When was someone last hanging from your arm at a function?" asked Chris, finally looking him dead in the eye.

"I don't think that is any of your business. I don't need someone to complete me." He was getting frustrated and a little pissed off at his foster brother for trying to pry into his private life. _'Hmph, he's also way too damn close to hittin' the nail on the head.'_

"Whatever you say, Jenny. I'm just worried you're gonna become a sad and lonely old man before you're actually old," chuckled Chris, slapping him on the back. "So, this party you're having. Anyone special going with you?"

"Nope, but I was talked into doing the auction. Dani had this crazy idea to auction off all the bachelors and the bachelorettes to raise money. One date night with me to the highest bidder." He rolled his eyes at the idea, just hoping he doesn't end up with that annoying girl, Becky, from the mailroom.

"Oh man! I do not envy you! What if you get a nut job? You still gonna employ them?" chuckled Chris from the chair he was still sitting in.

Jensen just shrugged going back to his paperwork, still hoping beyond hope that Jared was going to be there. He so badly wanted the barista to place a bid on him. He anticipated stealing a dance from him as well before the auction.

"Alright fine. I can tell when I'm not wanted. I'll leave you to your paperwork and stuff. See you tonight," said Chris as he stood up to leave.

"You are actually coming to the Ball? You, Mr. 'I Wouldn't Be Caught Dead at One of Those Fancy Things', are coming tonight? How much is Steve paying you?" laughed Jensen, walking around his desk to hug the man.

"Who said it was Steve? Maybe Jason wants to see you make a fool outta yourself," he smirked as he turned his phone around to show the other man his text. He tightened his arm and chest muscles, preparing for the smack coming. Sure enough, Jen hit him.

"OUT! Get outta here, before I call security!" jokingly yet lovingly, he pushed Chris out of his office.

****

Jared had just enough time to ride his bike home, take a much-needed shower, and get ready for the Ball. Dani texted him to tell him that she would pick him up in ten minutes.

Jared was in nothing but a towel when there was a knock at his bedroom door. Dani walked in like she owned the place with a bag and a box in her hand. She tossed the bag at him. He fumbled to catch it and keep his towel on at the same time, arching an eyebrow at her as she smirked devilishly at him.

"Oh Hell No! No nononono! Dani! No!" shaking his head as he pulled the lacy powder blue garment out of the bag.

"You're about a size 9, right?" giggled Dani watching his reaction.

"No way! No, I'm not wearing these Dani! I said I would help you with the planning, I will even go with you to this event that I will be most miserable at, but I draw the frickin' line at wearing panties under my suit." He vehemently threw the garment back into the bag.

"Come on Jay, please!!! You are gonna love them, besides if you play your cards right you might meet someone there and get lucky," begged Dani pulling them back out of the bag and holding them up to him. The crotch was blue lace with a little triangle of blue satin, the ass all blue lace to accentuate his cute rear.

"Alright fine... but if someone hits on me, you are gone! Out of sight! Got it? I mean it, no talking about the fact I have them on, nothing!" Sighing, he grabbed them from her and proceeded to tug them on under his towel.

"Can I see how they look?" Biting her lip, she tried not to laugh.

"GET OUT! NO! OUT!" he yelled while shooing her out the door.

Once the door was shut, he took off the towel, avoiding the full-length mirror on the back of the door. He slid into the sleek, black slacks not wanting to get harder than he already was from the feel of the lace scratching over his clean-shaven balls and massive cock. He slipped the white shirt and slim black tie on, he stepped out of his room, headed for the kitchen to down a thumbnail of whiskey for courage.

"See, you can't even tell Jay," said Dani, eyeing him up and down as he shot back the small amount of liquor. "Where's the box I handed you? It matches."

"In my room with my jacket." He rolled his eyes and walked back to his room to retrieve both items. Opening the box along his way, a confused but awed looked on his face. "Dani? How does this match?" he pulled out a fiery red mask with gold and black lace-patterned etching around the eyes and nose. . . It was stunningly beautiful.

"Huh?" said Dani walked over to look at the mask. "That's not the mask I picked out! I swear Jay, I got you a powder blue mask to match."

"Well, someone really wanted me to have this one. Where did you leave the box?" he asked still staring at the intricate lace design on the right side of the face.

"On my desk, but I never left my office... except at.... lunch." Eyes wide, Dani couldn't believe how stupid she was for leaving it out in the open where anyone could take it.

"It doesn't really matter. Let's just get going so you can make sure this Cinderella gets back on time. I don't want to turn into a toad or something," laughed Jared, pulling her along to the front door and down the steps.

As they approached Dani's car, Jared could feel the mixed fabrics sliding across the sensitive skin of his cock, and then clinging to and cupping his balls just right. His ass felt amazingly comfortable the way it was hugged effortlessly by the lace in the back. He sped up a bit to disguise his blush behind the guise of being a gentleman as he opened the car door for his devious friend. No way was he ever going to let her know he actually liked her powder blue prank.

****

They walked through a gauzy curtain to the inside of the ballroom. The dance floor was a large space with a DJ in the far corner, tables arranged around and out from it. There was a stage, with a catwalk-like bridge in the middle of it, to the right of the dance floor where the speakers would do their thing.

Dani handed their invitations to the patron at the entrance. Flame and a flash of light caught Jared's eye as a fire eater appeared to emulate a dragon before swallowing his torch. Hypnotized by the show, and by the still amazingly sensual comfort he is afforded every time he moved in his powder blue secret piece of heaven hidden in his trousers, he barely paid attention as he followed Dani to their table. So little so, he never noticed Jensen slinking up to greet them until Dani was beaming, saying, "Jensen, good evening! Isn't this great so far? You remember my friend, Jared?"

"Dani! You pulled off a smash this time girl! Knew I hired you for the right job," said Jensen, beaming back. Jensen's mask was stately, no, Kingly. Ancient-looking, almost as if the gold glittering along the bridge of the nose, surrounding the eyes, and intricately etched into the crown and the Aries symbol detail were real. It looked priceless, like art that belonged in a gallery or museum. Jared was found speechless, staring once again almost mesmerized by the sheer beauty of it.

Clearing his throat (and his head), Jared realized that Jensen had bowed in front of him, taking his hand to bring it to his lips. He placed a single, gallant kiss to the knuckles on the back of his hand. Jared blushed as a maiden would have if this was a true Ren Faire affair. _'Thank god for this red mask and whoever switched out the blue one for it,'_ he thought to himself.

Jensen gently, hesitantly released his hand. His eyes sparkled up at him with secret promises hidden within. Jared so badly wanted to discover every single one of them and how this man would taste under his tongue, the sounds he would make under his body. The lace and satin wrapped around his lower parts were beginning to constrict him and if he moved right now he would probably make an embarrassing mess in his pants.

"Enjoy yourselves tonight," said Jensen as he walked away to go greet others.

Jared wasn't watching him as he walked away, nope not at all. _'Damn that man has a nice ass.'_


	5. Chapter 5

Jared fidgeted all throughout the speeches. Sitting in a metal folding chair with lacey panties on was not the most comfortable, especially when said panties were rubbing just right on the underside vein of his cock. Dani gave him a side glare; he just shrugged it off, until he noticed Jensen staring at him from the front table. Jared's cheeks turned the same shade of his mask, making him look ethereal.

Once the last speaker was finished, Jensen stood from his chair, tapping his glass with a small spoon. Receiving everyone's attention, Jensen smiled at the crowd before him.

"We have a lovely evening ahead of us. Before dinner is brought out, I would like to thank Danneel Harris and her friend Jared for pulling together this amazing event."

Dani smiled at the praise, while Jared's ears turned pink behind his soft Chestnut hair. Dani stood and bowed a little. Jared suppressed an eye roll.

Dani slightly hip-checked Jared's shoulder, getting him to stand to take a small bow before the crowd. Jensen nearly did a double-take as he noticed the lacey waistband of Jared's panties sliding subtly from the back of his pants as his white dress shirt rucked up a little at the bend of his slight bow, just a peek of lace and blue color. Jensen needed a closer look to be sure that he saw that correctly. Licking his lips in want, his boy had never worn panties to any of their meetings. He felt his dick harden at the thought of Jared's gorgeous cock wrapped in silk and lace.

****

Jared loved the charcoal grey suit Jensen is wearing, the grey tie that matched so perfectly.... wait is that? It can't be! He needed a closer look.... he got one; the man asked him for a dance. He blushed once again behind his mask; his hazel eyes couldn't focus on anything but the emerald green ones before him. Suddenly he is pulled out onto the dance floor, the man's strong, muscular chest is pressed against his, hand wrapped tightly around his waist as they fall into a slow yet sensual Waltz.

The tie reminded Jared of his lost, soiled blindfold he'd handed over to the driver the other day. Stain in the same spot, where his client had made him come so hard that he hit his own face with it. The devilish smirk on Jensen's lips was a little telling, with the secret he's trying so diligently to hide.

Jensen's hand slithered to the crest of Jared's back, between the shirt and waist of his slacks in hopes of feeling the lace that he knew was there. Jared couldn't help but lock eyes with the gorgeous man in his arms as they danced. They didn't say anything to each other, too caught up in the moment. Before long the song was over, Dani's voice cheerfully resounded over the speakers announcing that the auction would be starting.

"I hope you brought your money clip, I'm sure there will be more than one person you would like to bid on," said Jared as he walked away to reclaim his seat.

 _'Oh, if I were bidding, I'd spend all my money on you,'_ thought Jensen as he went to the other side of the room to get ready for the auction.

****

Tom Welling was the first bachelor to walk out on the catwalk-like stage. An older lady bid $1,000 and a young man's bid $2,000. Next was a mail worker, she was very pretty with auburn hair and brown eyes. Dani really had the hots for her but she had a plan to outbid everyone here so Jared could get a date with Jensen. She had promised not to set him up with anyone at Ackles Inc, but she was bidding for a good cause. Animals needed new shelters and shelters need money.

The last to walk out was Jensen. So many men and women were bidding so fast that Jared could barely keep up with the amounts being shouted. Mark, the man keeping tally was having just as hard of a time. When Danneel Harris shouted out $150,000 dollars, Jared's jaw dropped. He wasn't aware Dani had that kind of money.

****

Jensen shouldn't get silly but he did and started strutting his stuff up and down the catwalk like a model. He was smiling and laughing when his friends started catcalling and bidding low on his behalf. Jason and Steve bid $100 and $110 respectively, each calling out, "That's all your worth!" making Jensen laugh some more. Chris bid $500 with a kissy face.

An older lady from the board of directors placed a bid at $1,200, and Jensen tried not to make a face as someone in the crowd yelled out, "take it off!" Right after, he heard Danneel call out her bid of $150,000, shocking the whole crowd including Jensen.

"Alright, wow! Mr. Ackles, you have a date with the lovely Danneel Harris," announced Mark into the mic. Jensen stepped down off the stage and walked over to Dani and Jared smiling.

"Miss Harris, hope I won't be too much of a bore," said Jensen through a toothy grin.

"Oh, I didn't bid to get a date for me, Mr. Ackles. You and Jared are going on this date," said Dani with a devilish grin.

"Wh... Dani, you said..." stammered Jared trying not to blush.

"Yeah, well this was for a good cause, and I was going to donate the money anyway; besides Jay, this is kinda for you too. You helped me because you are so passionate about this entire cause, so half of this donation is actually yours," Dani blinked innocently at Jared, knowing this was the only way he wouldn't throw her off a rooftop later.

****

"Oh my god! Jared!" A high pitched squeal interrupted them, as a short blonde ran up to Jared and hugged (more like attacked) him.

"Becky... umm... Hi, so nice to see you." His voice dripped with sarcasm that the girl clearly didn't catch, but Dani and Jensen did.

"I was hoping someone would ask me for a dance," said the girl with hopeful eyes, making Jared swallow nervously.

Thankfully Jensen came to his rescue. "Becky, I know the perfect guy you can ask. You see that guy over there with the longish dark hair? That's my brother, Christian, he loves to dance," he offered with a wolfish grin.

"Really, Mr. Ackles?!" Her voice getting higher and more excited, she bounced away.

"I'm going to leave you two to your date plans and go pay the man," said Dani as she gracefully strolled away.

****

Jared was unsure what to say, all of a sudden, he was very shy and wished that Allience would text him so he could get out of this, but of course, that didn't happen.

"So, it looks like Dani is more than just a pretty face, she's a hellcat and a plotting minx as well," said Jensen, taking Jared's hand and leading him away from the ball out onto the balcony for some privacy.

"Jensen... look you don't need to... go on this date with me... seriously I..." stuttered Jared. One lone finger pushed against his lips. Grass-green eyes sparkled in the moonlight as they gazed into his hazel ones.

"I'd love to go on a date with you, Jared. Let's go get coffee," smiled Jensen removing his finger from the man's lips. Watching as a blush creeps up Jared's cheeks. "I know a great café that is still open."

****

Jared was, at first, shy and in awe of this man who reduced him to a blushing, stuttering teenager at the coffee shop. But after only moments, Jensen succeeded in relaxing Jared and gets him to talk about himself.

He found out more than he'd ever hoped to in this one date, and Jared felt an instant, strong connection in addition to the physical attraction that gave him a lot to consider.

Jensen excused himself to use the restroom. While he was gone, Jared's phone chimed. He groaned as he looked at it.

*Allience: Client is requesting you tonight. Blindfold, whatever you're wearing right now, and your current location. Be ready in 30 minutes* Private Number

He was a little confused by this request but accepted it anyway. He would just tell Jensen he has an early class he forgot about.

Jensen returned from the bathroom, smiled at Jared as he noticed a concerned look on his face.

"Ummm... I need to go, I..I..." stammered Jared feeling guilty as hell having to lie to this perfect, handsome guy before him. Jensen made it easy on him though.

"It's late, you probably have class tomorrow and I have an early meeting." He held both of Jared's hands in his, standing him up.

Jared didn't even really register that he was standing until Jensen wrapped his arms around him in a hug, standing on tips toes to press their lips together in a small kiss.

"Thank you for a great evening," said Jensen in a honey whiskey tone pulling back from Jared.


	6. Chapter 6

Jensen left him in a daze, in the middle of the Taste the Rainbow cafe. Jared couldn't believe he had had a date with the most gorgeous man alive. Now he had to pull himself together 'cause the Town car was right outside waiting for him.

The car ride seemed a lot faster than normal. He took a moment to steel himself before getting out of the car to walk into the building and onto the elevator. He found himself in front of his client's door. Slowly, he adjusted himself in the torturous powder blue panties hidden under his black slacks.

Miss Ellen, his client's housekeeper, answered the door after Jared knocked. He found it comforting that she always greeted him in a kind manner and made sure he was prepared properly for his client. If Jared needed something for the session, Miss Ellen always had it on hand.

Miss Ellen opened the door. "Good evening Jared. This way please," she said, leading him through the main hall into his client's playroom that was located across from the main living room.

Once there, Jared noticed a change to the room; there were no bedposts to bind his wrists and ankles, no headboard bars to which to cuff his hands. There were no spreader bars, no benches, and the St. Andrew's Cross was even gone. The whips, crops, cat-o-nine's, everything that would normally be on display when Jared would arrive for a session was put away. He'd normally be allowed to see everything that would be used that night before placing his blindfold over his eyes so he could veto something before getting started. After that, it was safe-word or bust.

There wasn't even a strange giant gift box with holes this time. This was no game. Why had Allience requested him tonight?

Miss Ellen walked back into the room carrying a tray. On the tray was a note.

Jared,  
Strip to your underwear and blindfold.  
Get into position, please.  
Love,  
JA

Jared proceeded to undress in front of Miss Ellen, folding each piece of his suit and placing them on the tray as he had done on many occasions. He then tied the red satin and lace blindfold around his head and got on his knees.

"Jared love, the Master will be impressed with your um... underwear," Miss Ellen whispered in his ear before she walked away, the sound of her heels clicking out the door behind him.

His knees were slightly apart, the lace and satin of the panties rubbing his balls just right with every breath he took. His hands loosely held behind his back, his chin tilted to his chest making his chestnut hair flow around his face like a curtain hiding a beautiful piece of artwork in a gallery. He was breathtaking in all kinds of ways. Now he just had to wait for his client, the longer the wait the better the arousal and the anticipation.

Several things went through Jared's mind as he waited. Things that just could not be. First, the several notes he received in the past few sessions, after the gift box, all of them signed JA. Then there was the red blindfold and the mask that was not Dani's choosing, and finally the tie Jensen Ackles wore that very night to the Ball that looked so much like his regular blindfold and the fact that Allience had texted him mere seconds before Jensen returned from the bathroom at the cafe. His client couldn't... could he?

Before he could think on it more, he heard the soft sound of bare feet on the tile floor behind him. He felt a soft calloused hand upon his shoulder. Jared didn't move, he waited patiently for the light tap on his shoulder or a hand to cup under his chin to lift his head. He could feel his client's eyes roaming his body, could hear the slight throaty gasp once his client saw the panties hugging his toned waist. Trying hard not to move or smirk from his client's reaction, especially if it was who he was thinking, gave him chills.

****

Jensen had changed out of his charcoal suit and into his favorite denim jeans with the hole in the knee and the cuffs frayed a bit. He remained shirtless and barefoot.

Miss Ellen knocked at his door. "Sir. Jared is here and waiting for you."

"Thank you, Ellen," Jensen replied quietly as he exited his room to the playroom down the hall.

The low light in the room leaves very little to the imagination as Jensen walks into the playroom. Jared is on his knees, slightly parted, gorgeous toned shoulders and back displayed nicely. His bare feet tucked under his firm ass that was encased in... powder blue lace... his hand went to Jared's shoulder and a throaty gasp left his lips as he took in the beautiful sight. It was more than his imagination had given him at the ball when he caught a glance of them.

He licked his lips, almost impatient with need, he stepped forward to the front of Jared. His hand never leaving his shoulder, indicating for him to be still so Jensen could take in all of his beauty. This was something they did every session, to remind Jared of just how beautiful he was. How tempting he was to the man before him.

Jensen could see just the tip of Jared's cock peeking out of the lace trim, red and swollen, hard just for him. Moving his hand from his shoulder to under his chin, he lifted Jared's head up slowly. The blindfold wasn't as sensual as the red crushed velvet mask he was wearing all night at the ball, but it would do.

He looked forward to making Jared blush just as deeply, but first, he needed to reveal himself and his intentions.

"Jared, I need you to listen closely, because I am only going to say this once," said a cool, honey whiskey voice. "I know you're exceptionally smart and you probably figured out all of the clues to whom I am. Now is the time for you to make your choice. Stay with me as my Sub, my lover, my friend, or dress and leave, never to look back."

Jared sat there listening to that sweet, sweet voice he had the pleasure of hearing all night long, going over his options in his head. He was excited that he had been correct earlier, and terrified of losing his college money. He sat there, unmoving and silent, his chin still cupped in the strong yet soft, calloused hand of the most gorgeous man he has ever been with. Dani would kill him if he let this opportunity slide through his fingers, never mind what Chad would do or say.

"Jared, your silence speaks volumes. I will give you more than you could ever ask for in body and mind," came the voice right into his ear at a mere whisper, warm breath ghosting over the shell of it making him shiver slightly.

The only movement that Jared made was swallowing thickly and slowly licking his lips. Jensen followed each movement, his Adam's apple bobbing, the slow way his tongue peeked through his firm luscious lips, so badly wanting to make them cherry red, bitten and swollen with his kisses. To taste him, to watch those heavenly lips wrap around his dick, while he slowly fucked his mouth nice and deep. Rearing back his lust, Jensen stroked Jared's jaw with his thumb, indicating he was patiently awaiting an answer.

His feet became numb from sitting on them, unsure if he would be able to stand in a few moments if Jensen were to wait any longer for him to stand. Feeling his rough thumb against his smoothed shaven jaw, a low whisper is released from his lips, "Please."

"What is it that you ask for, baby?" nudging his hand under Jared's chin, indicating for him to stand.

Jared got to his feet, which were painfully tingling, but stood with his legs shoulder-width apart with his arms still behind his back, breathing a sigh of relief.

Jensen slowly moved his hand from Jared's chin down his neck to his chest softly rubbing his right nipple to a tiny peak, then through the sparse hair to the left nipple to repeat the action. Once both were pebbled and hard, he moved his hand lower over his hard toned ab muscles down to the waistline of the panties, he stopped and rested his hand at Jared's waist causing him to gasp. Rubbing his thumb at the hip just above the panties.

"What would you like Jared? I need an answer," came that soft, smooth whiskey voice again as he felt the warm breath against his neck and collar bone, just a ghost of lips barely touching his skin, causing goosebumps up and down his arms.

Jared's brain was not functioning, he was so turned on by this man, every touch, every breath, every word uttered. How could he give him an answer right now? What could he possibly say?

"You want this, don't you? You want this so badly, but you're afraid. Afraid of losing your school funds, afraid of missing out on your career, but also missing out on this. I assure you, Jared, that you have nothing to fear. I will give you everything and more. Just say you will stay with me," whispered Jensen licking his ear down to the base of his neck where it met his collar bone, making him shiver and whimper.

His heart picked up speed in his chest as Jensen moved lower, lips and tongue grazed his right nipple, flicking it, then continuing along the path his hand did just moments ago. Causing Jared to gasp and whimper some more.

"What do you say, baby? Will you be mine and only mine?" asked Jensen, his lips dangerously close to Jared's silky laced covered cock.

"Sir, please," whined Jared, trying so hard to be still while Jensen mouthed over the silk and lace that covered him, his free hand reaching up and massaging his silk-covered balls, rubbing the skin behind them, just grazing his tight rim with a finger. Jared was shaking with want, unable to give his client an answer that he desperately wanted, needed from him.

Jensen continued to suck and lick Jared over the silk and lace, rubbing his balls and rim. He knew Jared was close to giving him an answer, he just had to push him a little bit further. If it would be a no, Jensen would find himself in a cold shower and drinking away a broken heart. He was really hoping that it would be a yes though, so he pushed. Using the palm of his right hand, he reached back and rubbed softly against Jared's tight furled hole, causing a gasp and another throaty groan to release from bitten lips.

"Mmmm... look at this pretty present you wrapped all nice for me, Jared. I so badly want to open it and play with it, but I can't until you give me an answer baby," pouted Jensen, making said pout evident in his voice. Jensen mouthed down to the base of his cock, lapping at his silk-covered balls, Jared's resolve broke.

"I... need... you...," Jared begins, panting. "Please, I need you to know something before you take this any further."

Jensen paused in the worship of Jared's body, looking up at him from the position on his knees. Their reversals seemed oddly poetic now, as Jensen prepared his nerves for anything.

"I will not be some kept boy, I need to finish school and start my career even if..." Jared was shaking. "God yes! I want this!" he finally said, voice breaking with need.

He stilled his hands for a moment, standing and reaching up to remove the blindfold so he could look the young man in his hazel eyes. "Are you sure? You need to be 100% sure Jared."

"Yes, I am sure," Hazel eyes meeting Green, full of emotion and lust.

Jensen pulled him down toward him, lips pressed together, need rushing through the both of them.

They broke the kiss, leaving them both panting hard and wanting.

" You ok?" Jensen murmured into Jared's neck.

"Yeah. I'm good," Jared panting and aching below the waist.

"Would you like to continue where we left off?" hands roaming over Jared's chest.

"Please... need you," whispered Jared a soft groan following.

"Your choice on the blindfold," hands now at Jared's hips, guiding him back toward the bed.

"May I leave it off, Sir?" feeling calloused thumbs rubbing over his hips just above the band of lace covering him.

"Yes, you may. Lay down on your back," as Jared's legs hit the edge of the bed.

Jensen went to a drawer in the corner of the room, he took out the vibrating cock ring with wireless remote and a bottle of Watermelon lube. Bringing them over to Jared, showing him exactly what the device dis and getting the approval. He refused to do anything Jared was unsure of.

Gently, he pulled the lace down under the base of Jared's cock and snaps the ring around it, locking it. Pressing a button on the remote, Jared jolts up onto his elbows, gasping.

Jensen put the panties back in place and continued moving up Jared's torso. Straddling his chest, clad in denim.

"Unbutton my jeans and take out my cock." The soft command was met with expert precision.

Jared's nimble fingers on the jeans had Jensen quaking. The soft touch to his hard member had him groaning as Jared carefully removed Jensen from the confines of the material. Returning his hands back to his sides.

"Good boy," groaned Jensen, as he moved closer to Jared's face.

Jared blushed at the praise, eyes blown wide with lust, Jensen couldn't wait to have his lips wrapped around him. His cock leaking pre-cum, he rubbed it against Jared's plush lips.

"Open." Another soft command.

Jared opened his mouth wide, letting Jensen feed him his cock. He slowly pushed to the back of Jared's throat, feeling him swallow around his hard member.

Jensen groaned at the feeling and started thrusting slow but deeply down Jared's throat, stilling every three or four thrusts for a moment to just to feel him try to swallow and not choke on his big aching cock. Between the pulsing, vibrating cock ring and having his breath taken away by Jensen's cock, Jared was a whimpering, shaking mess.

Jared looked so beautiful taking his cock like this. Jensen pulled out of his mouth and staved off his orgasm by holding the base of his cock. "So beautiful. Such a good boy for me."

Jared's cheeks turned a bright red due to the praise. Jensen's favorite color on Jared was definitely red. He couldn't help but love his blush and the dimples that appeared when it happened.

Jensen pushed the stop button on the remote, ceasing the vibrations as he kissed and licked his way down Jared's torso to the lacy material at his waist. Jared's increasingly hard cock was leaking like a sieve.

"Roll over, wanna enjoy the view from the back," Jensen removing himself off of Jared's body so he could comply to the command.

Jared rolled over onto his stomach and pushed his lace-covered ass in the air.

Jensen straddled his long legs, his hands kneading the firm, muscular ass cheeks under the lace. He pulled the fabric to the side to access Jared's tight hole. Stretching the fabric too much, he popped a seam. He didn't realize how tight the panties were on his boy.

Spreading him open with his thumbs, Jensen licked from balls to the top of his crack, enlisting a shudder from Jared.

"Gonna open my present now. Be a good boy and keep your hands above your head."

"Yes... yes Sir."

Dipping his tongue into his crack, licking and sucking at his opening. Jared moaned, but kept his hands where Jensen told him.

There was a snicking sound of the cap to the lube, a cold feeling, then two of Jensen's fingers joined his tongue. A broken gasp and whimper from Jared, "Please Sir, I need..."

Jensen was still licking and pushing his fingers into the tight hole, scissoring to loosen him up.

Fucking him just on his fingers, Jensen sits up and grabbed ahold of his own dick, stroking it a few times, before adding another finger to Jared's ass. Jared moaning and begging for Jensen's cock.

"You want this baby?" Slapping his cock against Jared's ass cheeks while still fingering him deep, he finds the bundle of nerves making Jared raise off the bed.

"Please... Sir..." moaned Jared.

Jensen slowly removed his fingers and guided his cock into him. Slowly at first, but once he was halfway in, he thrust forward, bottoming out and hitting the nerves just right. Lace rubbing against him as he thrust deep into his boy. Laying over his back and whispering encouraging words and praise.

Grabbing him by the hips, Jensen raised him up a bit higher so he can thrust harder into him, making him moan and beg some more. Jensen was so close and he knew Jared was about to blow.

"Not yet baby... not yet," he murmured as he reached around the front of the panties to remove the ring.

Jared begged more, "Please Sir..."

Jensen was almost there but knew he wouldn't be able to unless Jared did first. He needed to feel his muscles clench around him.

"Come for me Baby Boy, come for me."

Jared didn't need to be told twice; his orgasm hit him hard. He saw white before he passed out.

As tight muscles clenched around his big dick, Jensen was almost in agony when his orgasm hit, filling Jared up with his spunk. He reached over to the bedside table drawer and grabbed the plug that was in there. He eased out of Jared and replaced himself with the plug, keeping his come up inside him.

 _'Let him go to the cafe with that in and see the reaction he has,'_ Jensen thought to himself.

FIN


End file.
